The Worlds of Nintendo
by Ryan Starter Co
Summary: Nintendo has been at peace for years. Until one by one the dimensions are sucked into Subspace. Now, five new heroes must rise to save Nintendo.


Hello, before I start I just want to tell you that 'The Worlds of Nintendo' stars the Melee fighters. I might make a sequel starring the Brawlers but for now just Melee. Also, I'm not sure if there is a real town called Redville, but if there is I would like to know. Also, this is kind of like an anime as in the characters always wearing the same outfit.

_**Chapter 1- Life in Redville**_

It was a peaceful day in Redville, the city of stories. Two boys were playing catch in the area of Redville called Redville Estates.

The younger boy, Eric, had short blond hair. He was twelve years old and wore a green short sleeved shirt with an orange stripe across it. Under that he wore a white long sleeved shirt. He also wore blue jeans, which are very popular among young boys in Redville.

The older boy, Chazz, had bronze colored hair that spiked up in the front. He wore a light and dark gray striped polo shirt and an unbuttoned black short sleeved button down shirt over that. He also wore khaki cargo pants and was thirteen years old.

"Heads up, Eric!" Chazz called as he threw the baseball at Eric. Eric tried to catch the ball but it bounced off the tip of his glove and hit him in the forehead.

"Nice," Chazz said sarcastically as Eric rubbed his sore forehead.

"I heard Phil say that there's a new kid moving in soon," Eric said as he threw the ball way over Chazz's head.

Chazz jumped with all his might to catch it. "I heard it's a girl," he said.

Eric shrugged, "I hope not," he said, "girls naturally seem to hate me."

Chazz laughed, "Guys don't seem to like you that much either," he said.

Eric grunted, "Whatever," he complained. He wasn't paying attention and was hit in the side of the head with the baseball again. "Chazz!" Eric yelled.

"What!" Chazz said angrily, "You weren't watching the ball!"

Eric looked at his watch, "I have to go," he said, "My mom wants me home early for tennis practice."

"Tennis?" Chazz asked.

"My mom makes me take tennis lessons so I can 'live up to the family name'," Eric explained.

"That's one of the reasons I'm happy I live in the regular part of Redville," Chazz replied.

"Yeah, but there are some perks to living in the Estates. Bye, Chazz."

"Bye, Eric."

The next morning Eric was sorting through a pack of papers that he had to complete for school. "It's the beginning of summer and I have to start this paper on _Red vs. Blue_!" Eric exclaimed, frustrated, "Why do I have to start it now? It's still June!"

Eric then heard a small rumbling noise outside his window. He opened the window and looked out into the street. There was a mini van parking in his neighbors house.

"Crap, the new kid just had to be my neighbor," Eric muttered to himself. Just to Eric's bad luck his mom called, "Eric, come meet our new neighbors!"

Eric dragged himself down the stairs and out the front door. He looked up to see a young teenage girl, maybe thirteen. She had a red hair that reached just below the shoulder. She wore a white short sleeve button-down shirt and purple skirt that reached just above her knees.

Eric stared at the beautiful girl, not noticing his blushing face. The girl giggled. "Hi I'm Megan, Megan Cabito" she said, smiling kindly at him.

Eric snapped back to reality and said, "I'm...um…Er-er-eric!" Megan giggled again.

"So, where did you move from?" Eric asked.

"Eagleville," Megan answered, "I live here with my guardian Mrs. Google."

"Oh," Eric said, "Why don't you live with your parents?"

Megan glared at him. She lifted him up by his shirt collar and shouted at him, "Are you stupid!? I'm an orphan, as in no family!"

"I'm sorry!" Eric begged, "I didn't know!"

Luckily, Chazz was on his way to see Eric when he saw Megan threatening him.

"Hey!" he called, "You get off him!"

Megan saw him and set Eric down, "Who are you?" she asked.

"Chazz Dameno. Brother of Jake and Marina, son of James and Harper," Chazz explained.

"What's with the dramatic intro?" Eric asked.

Chazz shrugged, "I just felt like it, okay."

Megan set Eric down, "Sorry about that," she said, "you see, I'm the last of my whole family and I get upset when someone mentions my parents."

"Your whole family?" Eric asked.

Megan nodded, "When I die there won't be any Cabito's left."

"Sorry," Eric said solemnly, "how about I show you around town later?"

"Sure."

"I'll be back in about three hours so you can finish unpacking."

"Okay."

"I'll be there too," Chazz interrupted.

Megan nodded, "I'll see you two later," she said. Megan walked into her house and gave the two boys a small wave before disappearing into the house.

"Well it looks like Eric has the hots for the new girl!" Chazz shouted obnoxiously. He loved to tease Eric, especially about crushes.

"What!?" Eric exclaimed, his face turning red, "I do not!"

Chazz laughed, "Of course you don't!"

The two came back to Megan's house three hours later.

Eric knocked on the door. An old woman answered the door. "Yes?" she asked.

"I'm Eric," Eric greeted, "My friend and I are here to see Megan."

The old woman nodded and called for Megan.

The young teenager came down the stairs and joined Eric and Chazz.

"Let's go," Eric said, and the three walked toward the town's main area.

Megan suddenly saw something out of the corner of her eye. She spun around and saw a small purple lump the size of a mouse. It scurried behind someone's house. Megan turned back to the boys and followed them.

_**End of Chapter**_

Okay, so not that much yet, but this is a _Smash Bros._ fic. What do you think that little lump was? And just to let you know, the main character hasn't appeared yet. He'll come next chapter as well as some more _Smash_ reference.


End file.
